The Taming of the Clueless
by Valie
Summary: When Tori accidentally kisses Jade, Jade becomes confused about her feelings for the other girl. -Jade/Tori  eventually -


**Pairing:** Jade/Tori  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> play and secret  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Femslash, angst, snark, mild humor  
><strong>Word count:<strong>1,459

**A/N:**I started writing this as an attempt at a simple drabble using the above prompts, unfortunately, the characters' personalities are far greater and complicated than a mere drabble can hold. =D Which is good for you! This will be multi-chaptered as well, also good for you!

As for me, I haven't written the next chapter yet and I have trouble with multi-chaptered ventures. I'm posting this in an attempt in guilting my way into writing the next chapter. *hyperventilates* Dx The pressure! (But read anyway, it's good for you! And leave reviews to help me get over my anxiety!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Sleeping Beauty Didn't Go Like That<strong>

When it had been announced that they would be doing a modernized musical play of Sleeping Beauty, everyone was excited. Jade and Tori went head to head for the role of the Princess because, of course, Beck would be the Prince.

Jade got the role of the Princess, to Tori's disappointment, but it was okay. The girls weren't friends and there was no harm done so long as Jade didn't rub it in her face. Of course, this was Jade, so she had to.

"I can't wait to be on-stage, with MY boyfriend," the goth said, glaring at Tori.

"I'm glad you got the part, Jade," Tori said, trying to be civil. Her forced smile was beginning to hurt her face.

"It's going to be so great KISSING him." The girl didn't even try to disguise her stress of the word '_kissing_'.

"Yeah, good for you."

Tori turned and started to walk away, which just annoyed Jade. It was no fun gloating if she couldn't rub it in someone's face, especially if that someone was Tori. Jade quickly took off after the other girl, keeping pace with her and smiling ruefully.

"I hope he keeps his hands above my waist because he just looooves to let them trail down my hips and thighs."

Rolling her eyes, Tori opened her locker and stuffed her books in it. They had stayed late for first rehearsals, Tori getting to play the role of one of the extras, and the hallways were just about cleared of students. Jade's gloating seemed really loud all of a sudden. Trying to just ignore the other girl, knowing she was just goading her to be angry, Tori grabbed her jacket and closed her locker.

Jade continued about how she couldn't wait for the big day of the play and how she was going to practice her scene with Beck nonstop to make sure they got it right. Tori wanted to stuff her cellphone down the goth's throat at this point.

"Whatever. I'm going home," Tori said, pulling her jacket on.

The inside of her sleeve got stuck to her bracelets and instead of just pulling the denim on in one swift move, Tori's arm contorted some and she was caught off balance. Arm bent awkwardly, Tori struggled to free herself while Jade smiled coyly and just watched.

"A little help here?"

"Nope."

"Ugh!"

Frustrated now completely with Jade, Tori tried one fast jerk of her arm, freeing herself, but the momentum made her crash forward. Tori's lips crashed into Jade's no longer smiling ones.

Someone was probably going to die now.

Jade shoved Tori away and wiped her mouth, lipstick smearing across her cheek and hand. She looked as horrified as Tori felt.

"What the...?" Jade shouted, trailing off as Tori hastily wiped her own mouth.

"I'm sorry," Tori said quickly, unable to think of anything else to say.

Jade pushed Tori to the side and stormed away in a huff of anger and bewilderment. They didn't talk again until the day of the play, three weeks later.

When it had been announced Beck had woken up the day of the play with his throat so sore he could barely speak, everyone scrambled to think of a way not to cancel the play. Mr. Sikowitz suggested someone who knew all of Beck's moves, but none of the boys knew them, all of them had been focused on their own.

Tori knew them though, had helped Beck practice them, much to Jade's chargin no less, and she reluctantly told Mr. Sikowitz, who thought about it for a moment, smiled and said, "A modern Sleeping Beauty kissing a girl? Yes! I love the idea! The modern woman is so much more open to her sexuality than ever before. This is just perfect!"

Jade had no say in it and she was left fuming, arguing with everyone she could that might be able to change Mr. Sikowitz's mind. No one could and she resigned sourly to what was to come.

Sleeping Beauty didn't have bloodshed in it, did it?

"I don't like this," Jade grumbled.

"I'm not jumping for joy about this either," Tori replied. "But we can't just let this whole play go to waste. Everyone worked so hard for it."

"I still don't like this."

Sighing, Tori ignored the goth as she put on the jacket to her outfit for the play. Through the mirror, Tori could see Jade purse her lips in thought.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Jade's voice was surprisingly soft.

"About what?"

The goth rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure no one was near. "About our kiss."

"Oh." Tori turned to look at the other girl. "No, I haven't."

Relief rushed through Jade's face before she caught herself and scowled.

"Good, because I'd have to tell them that you initiated it."

"It was an accident!"

Smug look. "Who are they really going to believe?"

Tori looked at Jade in amusement. "Wait, so what? We're about to kiss in front of everyone, anyway."

"I'll say you've been making passes at me since you got here."

"What? Who in their right mind would believe that?"

Lifting one shoulder in a lazy shrug, Jade crossed her arms. "You'd be surprised by what I can make people believe."

Pushing past Jade in disbelief, Tori walked off. "We have a play to do."

Things went without a hitch. The performance was perfect and the audience loved the humor and musical routines. They even loved this modern Sleeping Beauty that had rushed about life constantly jabbering away on her cellphone until the day she left her cell at home and had to use a pay phone. Which is when she struck herself accidentally with the receiver and fell asleep until someone sensible came along to wake her up.

The crowd went silent when Tori entered the scene, dressed as ambiguously as she could manage. They had been told of the last minute change in roles, but no one expected how lovely a boy Tori would make with her hair pushed up and hid beneath a hat. She lowered herself down onto one knee beside Jade's still form, heart beating more than she expected it to be.

It was nerves, she told herself. Or fear. Jade could very easily just punch her in the face before they got through the scene. Tori didn't want that, but she didn't rule it out as a possibility. Her heart was like a jackhammer in her chest as she said her one line and bent over Jade. Their lips touched in a murmur of surprise and shock from the audience. It was supposed to be just a quick peck on the lips, but Tori let her tongue run over lips that usually found some way to curse her out. When they parted, completely to Tori's shock, she took the opportunity and slid her tongue into Jade's mouth.

Jade kissed her back, sliding her tongue against Tori's.

Hell must have froze over or aliens had abducted the real Jade just before the play, because there was no way that Jade was kissing Tori back.

Tori wanted to panic, scream, run away, and wait for herself to wake up from this dream. She didn't do any of the above though and after a full moment of the feel of eyes heavy on them, Tori pulled away as Jade slowly opened her eyes. The performance went on with a big dance number at the end where Jade danced in Tori's arm over the cellphone case she gave her so she would never leave her phone at home again.

Audience applauded. The curtain closed. People stared at Tori and Jade backstage.

"I told her she had to make it look convincing or they never would have bought the play," Jade told everyone.

Many faces were not convinced but they knew better than to argue with the goth and went their own ways to change and clean up. Alone for a moment, Tori turned to Jade with wide eyes.

"What just happened?" Tori asked.

"I just told everyone we're not dykes."

"No. I mean out on the stage."

Jade looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jade, that... That wasn't you."

"Don't get a hard-on over it, Tori. I kissed you for the performance, big deal. By the way, my throat's feeling a little funny, I think I'm coming down with whatever Beck has."

Tori gaped at the goth, who smiled and walked away before Tori could find something to say to her.

When Jade was alone her fingers touched her lips as she thought of the kiss and how Tori made her feel. Really feel.

She bit her lip in confusion and annoyance.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** ._. Just wanted to quickly point out that I wrote this... last summer? Yeah. So the next chapters will reflect my current writing style (which are thankfully better than my style here).


End file.
